south_of_happy_doomfandomcom-20200214-history
Hey, I Want An Allowance!
Hey, I Want An Allowance! is the third episode of Season 3 and the 63rd episode of the series. Plot When Shin Chan, Toru Kazama and Bo Suzuki talks about their allowance, Stewie became jealous and said the reason he can't get an allowance because he tried to kill Cate or her daughters or her friends. Toru Kazama gives Stewie an advice to go on strike. However, Cate refuses to give Stewie allowance and whatever he tries to threaten her (never clean up again (even though he never cleans up,) and holding his pee (but lets it out and cleans it.) Stewie visits Toru Kazama's place to give him more advice, and said try to sneak through her secrets. Stewie threatens Cate again (Cate's secret money), but she said she'll hide it from Francine and call him a Liar. Stewie angrily suggests he'll wake up late and miss the Bayside Kindergarden everyday, but cate thinks it's good to do exercises. Finally, Stewie mention to Cate about her favourite chocolate snacks where he has hidden them, but cate figured out. Stewie was shocked, then depressed. When Bridget, Francine and Kerry came home, seeing Stewie depressed saying for his defeat. The next night, Francine has trouble getting only money for food or clothes only rules. She decides to team-up with Stewie once she got home. Stewie and Francine both try to scam her and lies to her that having an allowance would be good for Stewie's education, but Cate doesn't see what's it for Francine as well. Then they begged her, but still no. Stewie and Francine both decide to to strike in front of her and say they'll keep doing this until Cate gives them money. Cate thought about it in the very next morning. She gave Francine $50 which makes her happy, Stewie asks what about him. Francine, then said, he's too young to have money even cate agrees. The Shocked Stewie was sad and sings about the Wife and baby promise. Characters * Cate Hennessy * Stewie Griffin * Francine Smith * Bridget Hennessy * Kerry Hennessy * Hayley Smith * Toru Kazama * Shin Chan * Bo Suzuki Quotes * Francine: What's wrong, Stewie? ** Cate: He's trying to accept defeat. ** Francine: Defeat? ** Stewie (singing): Baby, I was born to loose... * Cate: "I deserve an alliance!" What does that mean? ** Stewie: Duh. Can you read it, it says "I deserve an allowance!" Now you left me no choice, I'm going on spike! ** Cate: You mean you are going to be injecting heroin? ** Stewie: Why should I? Now listen, if you don't give me an allowance, something is gonna be crazy hell! ** Cate: Oh no, Stewie! I'm so scared! ** Stewie: Brace yourself, you cheap-ass! I refuse to... Do. Anymore. Chores. ** Cate: Ha! Like you ever have! That was about as shocking as the sailor pass by the short-stumpy genius. Trivia * This is the first time Cate has ever defeated Stewie in something he feels deeply. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Stewie Category:Episodes focusing on Cate Category:Episodes focusing on Francine